cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacey Simpkins
Stacey Simpkins 'is an original character created by PerkyGoth14 and CartoonNetwork90sFan based on PerkyGoth14's idea for a cartoon pilot for Cartoon Network at a young age and not old enough to submit to ''What a Cartoon! or Oh, Yeah! Cartoons. Biography Stacey is an eight-year-old girl who lives with her mother in the town called Cheshire Oaks and her father lives far away in Europe, though is mostly stationed in Germany. It's highly implied that they are separated, but this isn't really brought up for Stacey's sake, meaning that they very likely are and they don't want to tell her since she is very sensitive. Stacey has many misadventures with her "Uncle Bob", who is actually just a homeless and unemployed man who comes to the Simpkins house for shelter and Stacey takes a liking to him and even calls him her uncle when he actually isn't and often drags him along on misadventures with her and her friends. Family Stacey's grandparents live in a cabin in the woods and Stacey often visits them. They mention they don't have any WiFi and their TV is a knob television witch black and white imagery and there is a special way to get color, much to the frustration of Bob. They love Stacey very much and often spoil her, especially Nancy who is always baking desserts for whenever Stacey comes to visit. Stacey mentions that she has an aunt who is an archaeologist and lives in Egypt, often discovering ancient grounds and tombs with her team. Elouise and Stacey are quite close even if they don't visit each other very often. Stacey says that one summer, she saw a mummy with her aunt. Considering how Stacey calls her 'Auntie', they seem to be quite close. Before Bob came into the picture, it was just Stacey and her mother. The two were often spending time together when they could whenever Fiona wasn't too busy. She usually lets Stacey let her imagination run wild so she doesn't dash her creative genius, sounding almost like a hippie. Fiona and Martin still get along all right even if he lives in a different country, though she often wishes he wouldn't put work before their family, but she would never yell or snap at him. Fiona is even seen alone when Stacey was born and Martin doesn't show up until later on. Stacey's father is named Martin, and he lives in Europe. Not much is known about him, but he calls at least once a day to keep in touch with her and she often says that she misses him, implying that he lived at home at one point before the start of the series. He usually sends her presents from Germany and other parts of Europe and sends telegrams or cards for her, and invites her over to visit him, which excites her very much. Abilities *'''Spell Casting *'Teleportation' *'Magic Spells' Trivia *Bob and Stacey make special appearances in Cartoon Network City and others. *Strangely enough, in Stacey's first appearance, she was a normal child who was aware of being bullied and was a misfit in school, these days, she is rather hyper, childish, and energetic like a normal kid her age while her friends are seen as mature for their ages. It's also implied that Stacey is smarter than she appears to be with each adventure. *She also has a tutor named Ronald who helps her focus and keep up with her schoolwork since she has a problem with paying attention in class, she says herself that she has a case of AD/HD. *Stacey has a big crush on her friend Travis, and he seems to like her back, often keeping her safe and out of trouble when they have an adventure together. *Stacey's name was originally 'Sadie'. *Also, in a future crossover with Ghoul School, we will find out that either Fiona or Martin is a witch or a warlock and the powers are handed down to Stacey and her birthday present is a book of spells. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Students Category:Cheshire Oaks Category:Witches